My Sweet Bodyguard Halloween Special!
by BlueButterflyRose
Summary: When Kurosawa makes a bet with Goto to scare Ishigami on Halloween he doesn't know what to expect from the raven-haired detective until on Halloween he gets a huge surprise!


**Butterfly: Hola guys! This is a special treat for you! I was working on this halloween special for a long time and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>The members of the public security division were at a small cafe for lunch. Well two members that is. One of them was Toru Kurosawa and the other one was Seiji Goto. Kurosawa had dragged Goto into going to the cafe despite other mans protests that it was too early to take their lunch break.<p>

"Hey Goto you know that big Halloween party at the police station is next week right?" The brown-haired man said as they took a seat at a table near the window.

"How can I forget? You and Kenta forced me to be in charge of decorations for the party which I have to spend the day before the event buying and doing the actual decorating when I would rather be with Miyoki trying on our costumes so that we don't look like idiots at the party." The raven-haired man growled at him with an annoyed tone.

"Yeah sorry about that but we saw some pictures of the haunted house you did a few years back and we want the station to be really scary this year." He said sheepishly while putting a hand behind his head.

"If Ishigami finally freaks out then its going to be scary." Goto said with a roll of his eye.

"Thats it! Goto you have to try to scare Ishigami this year! It will be priceless!" Kurosawa said excitedly with a mischievious look in his eyes.

"No way! The last thing on my mind is facing our bosses wrath on a holiday." The raven-haired man said shaking his head.

"Please Goto! If you scare him I will never drag you to another cafe again! I promise!" The younger man pleaded.

"Fine. But if I get in trouble because of all this you're dead." Goto sighed before standing up and leaving the cafe.

Kurosawa made sure the taller man left before pumping his fist in the air while ignoring the stares of the other customers.

* * *

><p>A week later it was finally Halloween and all of the bodyguards with their girlfriends and the members of the PSD were in their costumes for the party.<p>

"Goto that costume is so lame. I can't believe you would actually come in as a doctor." Subaru said as he readjusted his wolf ears.

"It was Miyoki's idea!" Goto glared at the bodyguard as he waited for Miyoki to stand beside him in a nurses outfit.

"Come on you guys can't you two get along without fighting for one day?" Veronica asked as she still beside her boyfriend in a witch costume.

"No." They answered in unison causing everyone to face-palm.

"I hope the station is scary this year." Kanji said as he put on his witch hat.

"Kurosawa and I forced Goto do it." Kenta piped in wearing a ghost costume.

"Why would you two pick Goto all of a sudden? You both know he's not fond of being in a decorating committe." Mizuki asked while adjusting his prince crown.

"Sora found some pictures of a school turned into a haunted house and when we looked into who decorated it, it turns out it was Goto when he was just a freshman." Kurosawa explained as he fiddled with his cat tail.

"I'm surprised they still kept the pictures." The raven-haired detective said as he held a fake clipboard.

"That haunted house was incredible Seiji! You scared everyone in the school including the teachers. You even scared Mr. Irie who said nothing could scare him." Miyoki chirped happily as she held his arm.

"Maybe you'll freak out for once Ishigami." Aria said as everyone turned to look at the deputy inspector.

"No matter who's in charge of decorating the station you guys will never be able to scare me." Ishigami stated as they finally arrived at the station.

Once they got there everyone was shocked. The entire station was converted to look like a haunted mansion. The walls were covered with black paint and the windows looked to be shattered. A soft fog was coming out of the top.

"That looks really scary." Sora said as he gripped his girlfriends hand.

"It looks incredible Goto!" Kurosawa said giving the raven-haired detective a huge smile.

"Wait till you see the inside." Miyoki said as she and Goto winked at each other.

At the couple's urging the gang entered the house. The walls were covered in fake cobwebs and a dim light lit up the hallway. A couple of fake skeletons hung from the ceiling.

"Wow Goto, you really went out this." Mizuki said as he turned look at the raven-haired detective but to find no one there.

"Has anyone seen Goto?" The ex-popstar asked looking scared.

"Wait! Where's Miyoki?!" Kenta asked noticing the blondes absense.

All of a sudden the lights turned off and a loud crashing sound was heard. The girls screamed clinging to their boyfriends.

"Calm down everyone. I'm sure it's just a power outage." Subaru said as he turned on a flashlight he brought with him.

When the brown-haired bodyguard shine the light on the floor he saw a severed human head in a pool of blood. The bodyguard screamed and turned to run but slammed into someone else causing them to fall on the floor.

"Ow!" Sora complained glaring at the bodyguard while rubbing his head. "Why'd you scream and slam into me?"

"I saw a severed head on the floor with blood coming out of it!" Subaru yelled shaking.

"Really Subaru? A head? It was probably your imagination. Let's move forward and try to find Goto and Miyoki." Ishigami said as he straightened his top hat and started to walk.

As they walked Kurosawa felt someone touch his shoulder and when he turned to look it was a hand of a skeleton. The detective shrieked and jumped into Kanji's arms.

"What was that all about?" The black-haired bodyguard asked as he put Kurosawa down.

"Skeleton hand touched my shoulder! The station is haunted!" The younger man yelled.

"The station is not haunted! You all are just being cowards!" Ishigami yelled with a annoyed tone.

Before anyone could answer a gust of wind slammed the door in which they came from.

"Hey let us out! I don't want to be here anyone!" Kenta and Sora shouted while banging on the door with their fists.

Mizuki tried the doorknob and pushed the door but it wouldn't budge. He turned to the rest of the gang with a frightened look on his face before saying. "It's locked from the outside."

"Now do you think the station is haunted Ishigami!" Veronica yelled as she clung to a shaking Kanji.

"Okay I admit I'm starting to feel a little frightened but I'm sure all of this is just a misunderstanding right?" The glasses man said turning to the group who were staring at something behind him.

"Ishigami look behind you!" Aria screamed.

Quickly the deputy inspector turned around and immediately wished he hadn't. There stood two vampires. A male and a female. The male had jet black hair while the female was a blonde. Both vampires shared red eyes, pale skin and shiny white fangs. Their attire consisted of many dark colors.

"Well well look what we have here?" The male vampire spoke with a look of hunger in his eyes.

"Looks like we finally have dinner. Who should we eat first?" The female vampire asked with a sinister smirk on her face.

"Lets eat the one with the glasses first. He looks very tender." The male said hissing at them.

That's when the deputy inspector lost it.

Ishigami let out a girlish scream and ran to the door pounding and kicking it while screaming "Let us out! Let us out! Let us out!" at the top of his lungs.

Almost immediately the two vampires bursted into laughter causing everyone to look at them. They recognized those laughes...

"Gotcha!" Goto yelled in between laughes as he turned on the lights while Miyoki continued to laugh.

"Goto! Miyoki! You two did this?!" Kenta yelled as everyone stared at the laughing couple.

"Yep and you guys should've seen the looks on your faces. Especially Ishigami's. That was priceless!" Miyoki said as they regained their composure.

"You two better tell us why you both did this or things will get ugly!" Ishigami yelled glaring menacingly at the duo.

"Well Kurosawa made a bet with Seiji to scare you this year Ishigami. So we had to prove to him that Seiji could scare anyone." The blonde explained.

"But what about the severed head on the floor in a pool of blood, the loud crashing sound, the lights being turned off, and the skeleton hand?" Sora listed out.

"The severed head was a fake head created by Hideaki, the blood was red paint, the loud crashing noise was me dropping a stack of binders on the floor, Miyoki cut the power off for a little bit and I put the skeleton hand on Kurosawa's shoulder." Goto explained with a smirk on his face.

"And the vampire costumes?" Subaru asked pointing to their attice.

"Our real costumes. We would never do something so regular like being doctors for Halloween you know." Miyoki said holding back a giggle.

"Wait but what about the gust of wind and the door being locked?" Aria cried.

"The wind was from a fan and the door wasn't locked at all. You guys were turning the doorknob the wrong way." Goto said shaking his head in exasperation.

"You two did a great job with this. Goto I'm never going to doubt you again." Kurosawa said smiling at raven-haired detective.

"Thank you Kurosawa." The taller man said with a small smile.

Pretty soon the door opened and Katsurgi came in wearing a clown suit causing Goto's blood to run cold.

"Sorry I'm late. What did I miss?" The chief asked while straighting his wig.

That's when Goto lost it.

Long story short the rest of the night was filled with Goto's screams and the next day everyone wouldn't stop teasing him and Ishigami for freaking out on Halloween.

* * *

><p><strong>Butterfly: Hope you guys enjoyed it! Happy Halloween!<strong>


End file.
